For many applications of olefin polymers, the art desires to supply the finished fabricated article in a colored form. This particularly is the case with fibers and house ware items. While numerous methods are disclosed in the art for coloring olefin polymers, the art is constantly seeking improved and lower cost methods for coloring olefin polymers.